High Mountains : A Warriors Fanfic
This is a fanfiction which I would like to start and hopefuly end, this shall be a project for me that'll help me improve writting skills for a hopeful career as a journalist or author. If so wished you can suggest your own Ocs for this story. Author - DeCipherZypher Editor - GoldenHeart345 Summary of the clans In a valley of two great tall mountains live four clans. Song clan, Oak clan, Minnow clan and North clan. Each clan has a specialty, Song clan has strong, lethal cats with soft and smooth voices, and reside in the thick forests of the south oaks. Oak clan has broad cats with long ruffled fur, they stay within the forest across the thunder path which makes them a hard clan to attack and reach. Minnow clan cats with soft, sleek fur which makes them good swimmers even though they live near the rivers, they are known to hunt in the forests. North clan, thick furred cats, usually with dark pelts, they are known to have their camp in a cave in the mountains far north and shockingly live stronger during cold harsh seasons. .Allegiances. Song clan Leader Echostar - Tall, white tom with black and brown spots Deputies ''' Blueshadow - Black she with two white spots under her left eye Russetflight - Russian blue tom with white ears and paws '''Medicine cat Shiverpool - golden she tabby with dark gold swirls Warriors Waspspring - golden-cream tom with black stripes Twistedflash - grey she with white spots, twist left back paw boulderstone - dark grey she with a light grey splotch on her right side Darktooth - black tom with a white under jaw, tail tip is also white Ashstorm - Russian blue tom with white swirls on his sides and face Quillfeather - white she with black speckles on her side and some under her left eye Silentdawn - leopard she with a scar on her throat Apprentices Rabbitpaw - brown she with green eyes Leappaw - usually tall tom, tuxedo cat Mudpaw - black tom with brown splotches Queens ''' Littlenose- White cat with dark grey spots and an unusually small nose Brightfluff- Pale ginger cat with a white chest '''Elders Blackclaw- Grey tom with pitch black claws and toes Threefoot- Small grey-brown she-cat with a missing back leg Lostfur- semi-hairless tom with yellow eyes and patches of black fur Gingerface- White she-cat with a thick ginger stripe across her eyes Oak clan Leader Cherrystar - ginger she with darker ginger paws, ears and dapples Deputies ''' Adderwillow - brown and cream-yellow tabby she Fawnback - light brown she with white speckles on her back '''Medicine cat Lionstem - white she with cream and darker cream tabby dapples Warriors ''' Riverbird - full white she with amber eyes Sootpelt - amber she with a white front paw Shadepelt - white tom with black speckles all over Weaselstreak - cream and orange-cream tabby she Streamecho - black with orange dapples tom with a white back paw Redshine - silver tom with white dapples with yellow eyes '''Apprentices Crookedpaw - grey and darker grey tabby tom Mistpaw - light brown and brown tabby tom with green eyes Flypaw - calico she with green and blue eyes Queens ' Softleaf- Dark brown she cat with black dapples Embertail - ginger she cat with white dapples '''Elders ' Honeyspots - cream she with a white chest and white front paw Pearleap - ginger tom with grey and white dapples;dark blue eyes Marshheart - ginger tom with scar over eyes and white muzzle '''Minnow clan Leader Jaggedstar - ginger tom with dark grey dapples with dark ginger and black spots Deputies ''' Lakehawk - cream and brown tabby tom with a white front and back paw Mistytail - brown and dark brown tabby with white dapples '''Medicine cat Copperfish - ginger tom with dark grey and white dapples Warriors ''' Sleekfoot - grey tom with a white front paw Wolfwhisker - brown tom with dark blue eyes Bristledusk - cream she with grey dapples Quickburr - grey she with brown spots all over Fallenmist - grey she with dark blue eyes Mistymoon - light brown she with white dapples '''Apprentices Chivepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes Quietpaw - ginger-brown and dark ginger tabby tom with a white back paw; white muzzle Queens ''' Bluestream- Silvery-blue, very sleek and shiny she Rushbelly- A golden-brown she with darker ears '''Elders Raggedpelt - white tom with black dapples; amber eyes and left eyes missing Berryspeck - white she with dark grey and black striped dapples North clan Leader Waspstar - grey and black tabby tom with light blue eyes Deputies ' Oliveleaf - white she with light blue eyes Silverpelt - dark ginger she with dark blue eyes '''Medicine cat ' Slightwater - white and grey tabby she with dark blue eyes 'Warriors ' Otterleg - dark brown tom with one white back paw with green eyes Finchtalon - ginger tom with green eyes Beestorm - black she with one front white paw with green eyes Robinnose - brown-ginger and dark brown-ginger tabby tom with white chest fur Dustbreeze - grey tom with dark blue eyes Sparrowspeck - brown she with green eyes '''Apprentices Sneezepaw - grey she with a white chest and one white back, back and front; grey eyes Shiningpaw - ginger she with light-yellow eyes Queens ''' Darkstripe- Dark grey cat with thick black stripes Brownpool- Dark brown cat with ver bright green eyes '''Elders Shyleaf - dark grey she with one white back paw; dark blue eyes Spottedheart - grey she with darker grey speckles and white dapples Prologue tip tap tip tap. ''" Rain during a moonlight meeting, it doesnt sem like a good omen Jaggedstar " a grey and black tabby tom spoke, glaring at the leader, " Maybe or maybe not, Waspstar, but let's wait and see if our ancestors mean to send us any messages " from where those leaders stood onto of the jagged peaks coming up from under the ground, high enough to climb and to be heard from. Cats were gathered below waiting for the other clans to arrive. The next clan to arrive was oak clan lead by a ginger leader. The she climbed up onto the jagged peaks and sat on her perch, " That's strange, we are always the last to arrive, what's happened to song clan? " the she asked her voice stern and serious, " They probably finally died after them being so cruel to us other clans, attacking any cats that cross borders not even asking to make us leave " said Jaggedstar their voice echoing clearly though the clearing surround my large ferns, a small pond where minnow clan sat by, young apprentices practicing small swimming technics while waiting. Near the edging ferns sat north clan's cats talking, chatting and jumping around the falling rain. Oak clan's cats sat next to minnow clan, sharing tongues and talking to the other clan like normal. " If they dont hurry up, we are starting without them! " growled Waspstar, his blue eyes cold. " That's it! we are starting without them! `` said jagged star a snarl on his face. A cream she looked down into a silver pool, her pelt starry, " this is unacceptable! " she growled " they can't start without a clan, they should've waited! " a ginger tabby tom looked at the she and waved his tail signalling silence, " enough Softpelt, we all know the siuation of song clan, they're busy battling rogues during this moonlight meeting " the she growled at the tom " why dont they send a few cats to tell the other clans, maybe they could've helped them. " the tom shook his head and stood walking around the pool, lowering his tail tip to tap the water, the vision of the meeting wavering and turning to the hollow of song clan as the cats battled against others. " Right now it's the worst time for battle, three queens in waiting and one about to kit " the cream she looked over her eyes wide " that's.. not good, maybe this child is special, no? " the tom looked up at the she and shrugged, " we need Speckleface for us to know so " just as the tom mentioned the name a black and brown tabby tom appeared looking at the cats and walking towards the pool, " you were correct Softpelt " slashing his paw though the pool's water and it wavering to show a black she kitting, " this she will birth two kits and one will have a bright future and the other shall die " he said pawing to water again it changing to show a quill's feather, " this kit shall make a bright statement to the clans, end the wars, the battles and make a great solution to the clans " the two other cats looked at eachother and then at the tom questioning what they meant, " from one of betrayal, a hero shall rise, a cat whom shall stop wars and battles for all to see, but with the power of that a price to pay, any cat whom joins this hero and dies shall be bound to the darkest side of the moon " the other two cats gasped and Softpelt spoke up, " that's too dangerous! we cant allow the cats whom join this hero die and join the dark moon! " the tom stayed quiet and then looked at the pool. " it's what is meant to happen and we shall let it happen " '''Chapter One - Cold Showers'